Research and career development activities supported this year through the CDS included: NIAMS Summer Internship Program oversight;advising of all trainees (Postdoc/Postbac/Grad/Medical/Summer);fellows'training through Individual career development, group workshops and classroom instruction;CV and resume writing and review;career counseling;spoken English instruction;scientific writing courses;grant writing instruction and process review;networking;university course teaching skill development and classroom experience;course syllabus planning and design;lecture planning;logistics and coordination;liaison with universities;answer internal and public inquiries to provide help in finding placing trainees and fellows placement;Emergency Management /Continuity of Operations Planning (EM/COOP) planning and coordination;administering NIH Loan Repayment Program for NIAMS fellows;NIH Public Access Policy oversight and management;NIAMS internet and intranet content management and official posting source;Technology Transfer Development coordination and education;oversight of mandatory Annual Biomedical Research Ethics Training;coordination of IRP Science Advance submissions;represent NIAMS on NIH committee to promote intramural research;take the lead on the NIH-wide Training Directors Committee;NIAMS intramural program retreat planning and organization;manuscript transmittal and approval oversight;space management support;NIAMS IRP Scientific Seminar Series planning and coordination;SharePoint Science Advance Site development (IRP components);NIAMS outreach and recruitment, consisting of the creation, development, planning and/or oversight of the following: NIH National Graduate Student Research Festival (planning), NIH Community College Day (creation and development);Work Force Recruitment Program for disability employment (oversight), NIH Operation Warfighter/NIH Warrior Transition Program (oversight and coordinator for scientific placements), NIAMS Adopt-a-School Partnerships (planning and oversight), Science Fairs in the community (workshop development and Judging), NIH Hispanic Heritage Month Program (planning);participation at national conferences to promote diversity in biomedical research careers, including: Society for the Advancement of Chicanos and Native Americans in Science (SACNAS), Annual Biomedical Research Conference for Minority Students (ABRCMS), American Indian Science and Engineering Society (AISES), Road to Recovery Conference (Department of Defense);hosting students from the National Youth Initiatives and other non-profit organizations for NIH-wide access and awareness from;the National Native American Youth Initiatives, the National Hispanic Youth Initiative, and the National African American Youth Initiative;NIAMS representation on the NIH Hispanic Employee Committee;NIAMS liaison for the Office of Equal Opportunity and Diversity Management (OEODM);monitor and report NIAMS training contributions to the NIH Most Efficient Organization (MEO);prepare Government Accountability Office (GAO) responses for NIAMS;prepare and monitor NIAMS Management Directive-715 (Equal Employment Opportunity) directives;prepare EEO updates for inclusion in the NIAMS Council Shorttakes;and provide coordination of NIAMS IRP activities for National Take Your Child to Work Day event at the NIH. Specific areas of research training supported by the CDS included: elucidation of the structure and function of the cellular receptor for IgE;studies into the mechanisms of cytokine signal transduction;identification of Jak3 mutations as one of the major causes of severe combined immunodeficiency;development of Jak3 antagonists as a potential new class of immunosuppressive drugs;establishment of one of the worlds largest cohorts of patients with inflammatory myopathy, which has provided the basis for ground- breaking studies on the natural history, pathogenesis, and treatment of polymyositiss and dermatomyositis, recognition of a new category of illness, the systemic autoinflammatory diseases;discovery of several of the causative genes, including the genes mutated in familial Mediterranean fever (FMF);insight into TNF receptor- associated periodic syndrome (TRAPS), and the neonatal-onset multisystem inflammatory disease (NOMID);discovery of the genes causing a number of Mendelian disorders of the skin;elucidation of the structure and assembly of several viruses, including members of the Herpes family, hepatitis B, and HIV;providing new insights into the structure of amyloid fibrils, prions, and cytoskeletal filaments;and examination into the role of MyoD in muscle gene expression.